


Is this burning an eternal flame?

by AskaRae



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskaRae/pseuds/AskaRae
Summary: “What’s the problem? You kissed me so passionately before, what happened to your firefighter's soul?”“That was- I was saving your life!”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Is this burning an eternal flame?

Lio had severed a fundamental part of himself in order to save earth and it's inhabitants. Galo couldn't comprehend the pain he must have suffered, the amount of guts it must have taken to give up his flame for the sake of a humanity that had ostracized his people. Cruelly subjecting the Burnish to experiments that caused them horrific amounts of pain. Flames became lurid before they finally burnt out, a sickening sight that had Galo gnashing his teeth. He was determined to never let anything so vile happen again. With their combined power of the Promare’s flames and a firefighter’s soul, they had put an end to everything.

Since that moment a few days prior, Lio was left with nowhere to stay. Galo offered for him to stay in his small apartment. It wasn’t anything grand, just the basic amenities, but it served its purpose and Galo had put in the effort to afford it. He was proud to call it home.

Lio had accepted the generous offer readily, and ever since then they had been living together harmoniously. When he wasn’t with the fire crew helping with the clean up operation, Lio spent most of his free time sleeping or huddled in front of the small electric heater with blankets draped over his shoulders. He was finding it hard to regulate his temperature, it had only been a few days since he lost his flames. It was a strange sort of bliss, almost domestic and marital you could say. Though no further mention of what they were to each other ever surfaced.

Occasionally their hands would meet while reaching for a bowl in the cupboard, or their arms would brush in the hall. Knees and ankles met secretly, although, accidentally under tables. But nothing was said. Galo would blush awkwardly, Lio would remain unfazed. 

When they rolled out their futons in the small living area, they would lie side by side, edges of their beds touching my millimeters. The first night Galo had trouble sleeping in the unfamiliar presence of the smaller man. He watched in the darkness as Lio’s eyes fluttered shut, long eyelashes dusting his cheeks as he drifted into sleep. He had found the sight breathtaking and had to roll over to hide his embarrassment.

Galo’s strange behaviour hadn’t gone unnoticed by Lio either, every time they had come into contact he would shy away. They had shared such an intimate moment before, even going so far as to connect their souls to pilot a mecha. So why now was Galo holding himself back? Seeing Galo roll over on his futon, Lio let out a loud sigh.

“Galo, why do you keep turning away from me?” A shocked gasp came from the other side of the bed, a blur of shocking blue shot up as he threw back the covers. 

“I have no idea what you mean?” Lio was not buying it. Sitting up he scooched closer to Galo’s futon, lying back down behind the larger man, bringing his arms to wrap around the broad chest in front of him. Pressing his forehead to his back he could feel the rapid pumping of the heart inside. 

“Talk to me?” It came out sounding more like a plea than Lio had wanted, but it seemed to do the trick. Galo turned in his hold to face the smaller man.

“I guess I don’t really know what happens now, after everything.”

Lio gave a lopsided smile at the apparent vulnerability.

“Well, what do you want to happen?”

“For you to stay. With me.”

Lio was taken aback by the force and sincerity in Galo’s words. Clearly stating what he wanted with him, despite his prior hesitance. As if realising this, Galo began to recoil from his embrace, mumbling apologises as he sat up from the bed. 

“What are you apologizing for?”

“For saying that! I shouldn’t push that on you, do you even like me?”

“I asked you what you wanted and I got my answer. And I wouldn’t be lying here in _your_ bed if I didn’t like you, you big idiot!” 

Galo’s jaw lay slack. “I’m not an idiot, jerk! I caught feelings for you, what are you going to do about that, huh?”

Arguing felt so natural that Lio couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lips, he really was in love with a huge firefighting idiot. Slowly he reached out for his hands, encasing the much larger knuckles in his palms. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do about it.”

Galo bunched up the material of his t-shirt in frustration, fists curled tightly in his grasp. “When we fought together, it felt so right. Am I being selfish if I don’t want to lose that feeling?”

Lio moved to situate himself between Galo’s legs and reached up to cup his jaw. Galo gave him a puzzled expression before looping his own arms over Lio’s much smaller frame.

“Galo listen to me. I burnt out for _you, only you._ ” His thumbs traced patterns across his cheeks. “I trust you with my entire being, there’s no one else I would want this with more than you.”

Galo blinked, floored by how forward Lio was being. Shrugging off his worries like a shawl, he hesitantly leaned down to peck at the pair of lips before him. Lio pushed off from the futon with his feet, delving deeper into Galo’s kiss and pushing them backwards onto the cushioned floor with a thump. Blinking Galo lay out arms spread and stone still.

“What’s the problem? You kissed me so passionately before, what happened to your firefighters soul?” He sprawled out on the broad chest, smirking at the man below him. “You’re warm.”

“That was- I was saving your life!”

The playful smirk spread out before him. “You shared a flame with me.”

A slender finger tapped where his heart lay.

“Here, we’ll always be connected here. My eternal flame.”

Fingers spread wide over where Galo’s heart beat rapidly. Leaning down he kissed the skin tenderly. He grasped at Galo’s hand blindly, bringing it up to his own chest to lay it over his matching heartbeat. 

“You’re so full of cheese! Only pizza should be this cheesy!” Galo whined, head falling to the side. Lio took advantage of the access to his neck and began peppering kisses up the line of Galo’s throat.

“My gorgeous, burning flame.” He whispered. “Do you feel that? My heart, it’s beating for you.” 

He nodded, face blooming with heat. “M-mine too. The same goes for me, only for you Lio.”

“Good, because I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Am I dreaming? This feels like a dream.” 

Lio chuckled, pressing a kiss sweetly to the tip of Galo’s nose. They rolled over, the larger pressed front to back, his bigger form encasing his entire being. It felt vaguely like their roles had been reversed, Galo found the position to be reminiscent of being draped in Lio’s flames. He held every part of him to his body, warmth bleeding into his pale skin. He couldn’t help but nuzzle at the soft crown of hair, leaving a small kiss that had Lio humming in delight. They drifted off to sleep that night, Lio feeling the safest he had felt in a long time, and Galo feeling the most loved. 

The next morning Lio awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking and a large sweatshirt that smelled strongly of Galo’s aftershave draped over him and the blankets. Footsteps echoed across the hardwood and a kiss was pressed to his temple, a plate of eggs and toast placed in his lap. He smiled a thank you, and mused over his meal.

Yes, he may have lost his flame, but Galo burned so much brighter.

  
  


_A whole life so lonely_

_And then come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I finished watching Promare and was immediately reminded of Eternal Flame by The Bangles. Thus this was born.


End file.
